


Spying

by mustachio



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way Kaoru couldn't have expected this from Tamaki of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

In retrospect, it probably wasn't Tamaki's best idea to go over to the Hitachiin household and request Kaoru's help in spying on Hikaru and Haruhi's date. In retrospect, it probably wasn't Tamaki's best idea to complain about Haruhi saying yes to going out with Hikaru. They're not supposed to be the main characters in this love comedy! Haruhi should be paired with Tamaki, not that horrible, dreadful, lecherous twin! – Another thing that probably wasn't one of Tamaki's best ideas - insulting one twin when speaking to the other. Tamaki doesn’t even realize his mistake until it’s pointed out to him.

Kaoru gets pretty annoyed while all this is going on, but he refrains from punching Tamaki in the face as he'd like to. They don't call him Idiot Lord because he's in possession of even a semi-functional brain to mouth filter, after all. And logic has always taken a while to catch up with Tamaki, anyway. Kaoru may not punch Tamaki, but he does interrupt his little rant to tell him that he is far from interested in spying on them and why didn't he just ask Kyouya, or Honey, or Mori instead?

Apparently Kyouya didn't answer the phone and Mori and Honey were busy doing other things today. He'd always intended to enlist Kaoru's help, though. He's the one that knows Hikaru the most and so he'd probably be able to guess where they'd be going on their date. Kaoru does know this piece of information, but not because he's that good at guessing Hikaru's actions. It was more like Kaoru was the one to suggest where to go while Hikaru freaked out that he might mess things up or take her someplace she hates or some other thing like that. Honestly, Hikaru is way too insecure for his own good, but then again, that's not such a new development, is it?

“Do we really have to spy on them? It’s not like he forced her on a date or something. She agreed to go.”

Outright protesting never works with Tamaki and whining about it is the only thing he can come up with that might have a remote chance of working. He should have known better than to think that, though. Tamaki can whine better than anyone else he knows and Kaoru’s own whining only serves to bring about even more whining from Tamaki.

“Of course we do! We have to make sure he’s not taking advantage of Haruhi’s niceness and doing terrible things to her! Even if she said yes, that doesn’t mean he won’t—“

It looks like logic has finally caught up because Tamaki cuts himself off, stares at Kaoru for about three seconds, and backtracks.

“Of course we do! We have to make sure they’re having a good time!”

Kaoru sighs, but the desire of wanting to punch Tamaki in the face finally fades a little now that he seems to have stopped insulting his brother for no reason. Either way, it doesn’t seem like there’s any way out of this so Kaoru stands up and tells Tamaki that they went to a carnival that opened up the day before.

“Perfect! We’ll need costumes so they won’t be able to recognize us even if they see us! If they recognize us it will throw the whole mission off! We can even wear costumes that will help us blend in with the acts! I can be the ring leader and you can be a clown!”

“Those things are at the circus, Tono.”

“I see… I suppose we will have to think of different costumes, in that case.”

Tamaki’s face goes serious, like this is some life or death decision, until about ten seconds pass and Tamaki’s face lights up again.

“We’ll dress as women! There’s no way they can ever recognize us like that!”

Kaoru is sure his expression must reflect his exasperation because there is a lot of that particular emotion in him right now and he’s really not making an attempt at hiding it –not that it really matters, Tamaki isn’t paying much attention and he doesn’t leave any time for vocal protests, either. Tamaki is dragging him out of the house and towards the school to look through some of the costumes they have stored in the club room so that they could try using some of those as a disguise.

They find the wigs they used when the Lobelia girls came over, but once Tamaki puts his on Kaoru can’t hold back his laughter. It’s just too much to see that ridiculous thing on him again and by the time he’s through laughing his sides hurt and Tamaki’s pout seems to have formed permanently on his face.

“What’s so funny?! We wore these before and you didn’t laugh!”

Kaoru just ends up laughing again because Tamaki is still wearing the wig and in his mind’s eye he can clearly see the ridiculous make up and dress that had been worn with it that day.

“Y-You look ridiculous! B-before we were trying to get Haruhi to stay in the Host Club, now you’re just being stupid!”

The words are hard to get out between fits of laughter, but he manages. The only thing that’s changed about Tamaki’s look is that he’s gone from just being a ridiculous man with short hair to a ridiculous man in a wig. Tamaki quickly removes the wig when it becomes clear that Kaoru won’t stop laughing while he’s wearing it.

“Fine! We’ll just have to go wearing our normal clothes and hope we don’t get caught.”

This is a plan that Kaoru can get behind and finally they’re able to just go to the carnival to get this ‘mission’ over with. The carnival is big, but Kaoru had helped Hikaru make a plan of where to go and when to go to it last night, so if he’s remembering everything they said correctly, he knows exactly where they’d be. Kaoru doesn’t bother to keep this information a secret from Tamaki, there’ s no point in keeping it a secret when the faster they find them, the faster they’ll be able to go home.

He’s wrong about this, though. They follow Hikaru and Haruhi to each and every ride and throughout all of it they seem to be happy and having the time of their life, but it’s not good enough for Tamaki. He keeps saying things like ‘how could Haruhi possibly be enjoying this? That must be a fake smile! We can’t leave them alone just yet!’ or ‘Haruhi is too nice to let him know that she’s miserable, but she must tell him! It’s for her own good!’ and they end up staying until the end of the day and the time comes for Hikaru to take Haruhi home.

The couple ends the day with Hikaru kissing Haruhi on the cheek – something she hardly seems to object to – and that manages to stun Tamaki into silence for a good few minutes until the mutterings of ‘how could he defile Haruhi’s precious cheek like that?’ start up and Kaoru decides to ignore him the rest of the way home.

Eventually Kaoru starts to think that things are too quite, even if he is ignoring Tamaki and he looks over at the blonde who had apparently stopped talking at some point without his even realizing it. He’d been expecting to look over at him and see him acting in his usual overdramatic self, but instead he’s got the opposite. Tamaki is in deep thought and he’s got a smile on his face, which isn't unusual at all for Tamaki, but the smile seems more sad than happy and it becomes painfully obvious that things really have changed since they first met. They’ve all matured from the people they’d been in high school, which was only two years ago, but it feels like it’s been an eternity.

“Hey, Kaoru? Thanks for coming with me today. I know this probably isn’t what you wanted to do today.” The sad quality that Tamaki’s smile had before is mostly gone now, replaced with that usual brightness it always has.

“It’s fine. It’s just like before, except the others aren’t here now, right? Besides, today was a success for you. You wanted to know for sure that Haruhi is happy with Hikaru, didn’t you? Now you know that she is so you can stop worrying.”

Tamaki would have been happy if Kaoru had just stopped at today being like old times, but the last part brings out that hysterical ranting that Tamaki does about how today was most certainly not a success! They still don’t know that Haruhi wasn’t faking happiness and if it comes down to it he will take it upon himself to intervene and make sure they don’t do anything inappropriate! Eventually that does die down, though, and even Tamaki has to admit that he’s really happy that they’re happy and he wouldn’t do anything to change that.

They make it back home soon after and Tamaki’s driver is already waiting in front of the Hitachiin mansion so they say their goodbyes and Tamaki goes back to his own house. Hikaru is waiting for him when he walks through the door, eyebrow quirked to show his curiosity at where he was and why he was with Tamaki.

“We were spying on you and Haruhi on your date.”

He doesn’t wait to see Hikaru’s expression and imagines his brother will be following him to their room any second now for further explanation, which he will receive, of course, but honestly it’s not that surprising is it? It is Tono, after all, with a development like Hikaru and Haruhi becoming a couple, what else would he have expected? They’ve all matured a little, sure, but there are some things that just don’t change.


End file.
